Le roi alpha et la reine alpha de Kalos
by thisistigress
Summary: Another naughty fic.


Night fell on Lumiose City, the streets were busier than ever on the weekend nights. The lights made the city glow with beauty. On Magenta Plaza, there stood Lysandre Cafe, where things were business as usual. Several stories up stood the penthouse to the owner, Lysande Fleurdelis.

The man sat on the couch, watching the city lights glow as his lover, Poppy, entered. She was a mere five foot three, but with quite the curvy figure. At only twenty-five, she was remarkably younger than him. Her long, died red hair matched his, and was tied up in a high ponytail, resembling a female pyroar. She wore a matching jacket, with a bright red bra underneath and a black pencil skirt. Her black patent leather stilettos made quiet echos as she walked. He turned, grinning to see her there.

"My dear, sweet reine." he cooed, taking her hand and pulling her onto his lap. She smiled back to him, placing her arms around him as he placed his around her. "You look amazing as usual."

"Anything for you, roi." she replied, her voice sweet and gently.

"To think, when we met, you were just an meek, little omega with no where to go, spending your days at a pokemon center for shelter. Such a pretty thing you couldn't be living like that ; thank Xerneas we ran into each other and I took you in."

"And I'm greatful for all you've done for me, my love."

"Now look at you. A strong, powerful alpha like you were born to be. I knew you special, different from the other females. I took you in to show you your true identity. And with a man of equal stength and power." He turned her head to face out the window. "See that chèrie? All of Lumiose City, all of Kalos, all of it is ours. Because we are the royal alphas; the king and queen of the Kalos region."

"All of that. Ours."

He pulled her head back to face him again, then began kissing lips. The continued making out, slipping their tongues inside the other's mouth. His hand caressed her thigh, while she ran her fingers through his hair. Feeling himself slowly harden, he got up carefully and carried her to the bedroom.

When they arrived he placed her on the bed and then they started undressing each other. Her large breasts popped out as his manhood did the same. He pushed her down and lowered himself to her cunt. He glided her tongue along her lower lips, causing her to moan softly. His moans sent vibrations through her, increasing her pleasure. He continued for a while longer, before returning to her. He started gently rubbing her cunt, then turned to her grinning. "My queen loves this, doesn't see?" he teased. He could tell by the devious look in her eyes she clearly did. "Come, come for your king, my sweet."

She let out another moan before finally releasing her juices. As she caught her breath, he glided his coated fingers across her belly, between her breasts, and into her mouth. "Clean them," he told her as he stroked her hair with his other hand. As she sucked his fingers clean, he couldn't help but get even more aroused by her. His cock was ready for her.

They switched positions, with her kneeling by the bedside as she sat up, cock near her face. Without needing to be told, she placed her lips around his meat, and bobbed her head along him. Her moans vibrated along him to add to his pleasure. Seeing such a woman like her blowing him like this only made him want her more. He pushed her hair behind her ear and grinned. "That's it, my queen. Suck your king's cock." he purred. He could feel his arousal growing, bringing him closer to his edge. Her speed increased, making him throb inside her. As he was getting there, he pushed the back of her head and held her there. He shot his seed down her throat and looked down at her. "Swallow," he ordered. She did as such, taking in every drop of him down.

Lysandre picked Poppy up and helped her onto the bed again and kissed. "You know what to do next, cherìe." he said softly. She git onto the bed and got on her hands and knees, her back dipped and her ass raised slightly. He stood behind her, then rubbed his cunt gently, seeing she was getting aroused again. He smiled wickedly as he inserted himself inside her cunt and thrusted slowly, causing her to moan erotically. He took her ponytail and pulled her hair back, making her moan louder.

"Yes, my queen." he growled. "Roar for me. Roar like the pyroar you were meant to be. Roar for your alpha king."

His moaning grew louder as he thrusted in harder. He began slapping her ass, causing her to yelp at each spank.

"Who is your king?"

"You are, Lysandre!"

"Who is my queen?"

"I am your queen!"

"Who are the alphas?"

"We are, Lysandre!"

"Yes, we are. Roar for me, reine. Roar for all of Kalos to hear. Let them know who their real alpha queen is."

They moaned as loud as they could, eventually reaching their climax and releasing each others fluids. He pulled out of her slowly, then sat down and turned her back around, placing her onto his lap while they caught their breath again. His hand slowly caressed her side, reaching her one of her large breasts and cupping them. She let out a soft moan, giving him delight.

"Ma reine, you are ready." he told her. "This time next week, you and I will be wed. And then...?"

"I will officially be queen of Kalos."

"Right."

They kissed as layed down on the bed in each others arms. They cuddled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, mon roi alpha." she said to him as she drifted off to sleep. "Je t'aime."

"Goodnight ma reine alpha." he added. "Je t'aime aussi."

Then he drifted off to sleep, with her in his arms.


End file.
